The use of glass as a structural paneling component is increasingly popular. Treated glass has a suitable structural integrity, in addition to all other qualities it possesses. Accordingly, domestic and commercial design now features various components in glass, such as doors, walls, curtain walls and the like. However, such structural components are relatively heavy as treated glass is relatively thick, whereby some support systems must be devised to support them. As the beauty of glass rests in its transparency or translucence, support systems for structural glass must be as discreet as possible.